barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Cooking with Nikki
Cooking with Nikki 'is a Barbie Vlog episode. Description "Hey guys! I felt like doing some more cooking and baking, so I brought in my good friend Nikki to make yummy ice cream cone cake pops!" Description Transcript 'Barbie: Hey guys. So I want you to meet one of my favorite people of call time, Nikki! Nikki: Hi guys, good to meet you. Barbie: She is extraordinary nice, extraordinary talent. she designs and makes the best things from clothes to furniture to quilts and she just started her very own bistro business. Nikki: Bistro scooter business. I modded my scooter to put a bistro on top so I can drive around and sell food and drink cycle food we've made. Barbie: Right, so we are brainstorming things... Nikki: ...that we can make new desserts pastries Barbie: Ready, set, go! Nikki: Neon cupcakes. Barbie: Chocolate mousse flowerpots. Nikki: Unicorn macarons. Barbie: Edible glitter slime... Nikki: ...in honor of you being slammed on TV. Barbie: Oh, that was so much fun and what it on her right. It was a little cold, it was a little cold, but so much fun! Nikki: Chocolate mud cupcakes with gummy worms. Barbie:Peanut butter pickle ice cream. Barbie & Nikki: Ice cream cone cake pops! Barbie: Okay we're about to race through this but if it's going too fast for you don't forget you could always pause and watch it again. For this recipe you'll need... Nikki: 1 3/4 cups of flour... Barbie: 1 1/2 teaspoons of baking powder... Nikki: 3/4 cup of sugar... Barbie: 3/4 cup milk... Nikki: 1/4 cup of butter... Barbie: 4 tablespoons of vegetable oil... Nikki: 1 tablespoon of plain yogurt... Barbie: 1 egg... Nikki: 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract... Barbie: 6 drops of pink food gel. We chose pink, but you can use any color. Nikki: 400g of purple chocolate melts... 2 cups of buttercream frosting... Barbie: Sprinkles and assorted small candy for decoration. Barbie & Nikki: Here we go! Nikki: Combine flour, sugar, baking powder and salt into your bowl. Barbie: And mix. And then add butter and then mix again. Nikki: Add egg, milk , yogurt, oil and two drops of pink food gel. Barbie: And mix and mix! Nikki: Place batter into a greased baking pan and cook for 40 minutes at 350 degrees. Barbie: Take the buttercream and add 4 drops of pink food gel and mix. Nikki: In a new bowl take baked cake and crumble it apart into the bowl. Barbie: And mix. I love this part. Nikki: Me too. Barbie: Add the butter cream mixture to the crumbs and then just mix. Didn't see that coming, did ya? But with a fork this time. Nikki: Using your palms roll the mixture into eighth cake balls the size of ice cream scoops like this. Barbie: Put on the pan and chill for an hour. Nikki: Take your purple chocolate melts and microwave and stirs so it's smooth and melted. Barbie: Dip each cake ball into the chocolate and coat and put back in the fridge for a half-hour. Nikki: Take your ice cream cones and dip the tops into the melted chocolate. Barbie: Take the chilled cake balls and put one on top of each cone. Nikki: Take your pop and cone and dip the top into the chocolate so it looks like something has melted on top. Barbie: And then decorate. Put your own special touch on it. Voila! Ice cream cone cake pops this should be your signature dessert. Nikki: Oh hey next time let's make them surprise pops we can fill the cone with candy so it'll be a surprise when you bite into it. Barbie: That's amazing! You should have your own craft hack show. Nikki: Hmmm, what would be the first craft I would hack? Barbie: I cannot wait to see what you come up with. Barbie & Nikki: P.A.C.E! References Category:Barbie Vlog Episodes